


Behind the box

by Alaxamber



Category: South Park
Genre: Blow Jobs, Buddha Box, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, suprise help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaxamber/pseuds/Alaxamber
Summary: Tweek is sick of the Buddha box, and a surprising article catches his eye on how to get Craig's attention again.





	Behind the box

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frittstaende](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frittstaende/gifts).



> So. We all know the boys on South Park are sopose to be only 10. After as many seasons as they have had being 10, I kinda just say they are not /really/ ten.
> 
> I also have to give huge Kudos to my beta, thank you Dracowhitewolf, this story would'a sucked without you♡♡♡

Another day spent sitting quietly on his bed, in his room, with nothing but the sound of fingers pattering on glass.

Tweek looked over at Craig, face gone beneath a cardboard box. The stupid antenna... the stupid blue box attached to the side… the red letters across the front, stating Do Not Disturb… and that fucking fat buddha logo. 

Tweek looked longingly over the slightly older male, they had been “going out” for over two years now. Craig had helped him through alot, but now… he didn't seem to have the time for the blonde anymore. One of the girls had mentioned to him that she had had to forcibly remove the box from her boyfriend's head to get any attention. However, Tweek didn't want to force Craig to interact if he didn't want to… that's how he'd lost friends before. He didn't want to lose Craig too.

Slowly Tweek moved off the bed and stretched, trying to avoid disturbing Craig anymore than necessary… no need to get snapped at. 

“Hey babe, could you get me a soda?” Craig asked, his voice slightly muffled from inside the confines of the cardboard box. Tweek did not respond as he left the room, it wasn't like his noirette-haired boyfriend could hear him past the box's built-in noise-canceling headphones. 

After making his way downstairs he checked the water level in the Keurig on the counter. He set the machine to start one of the cheap coffee pods left out for him, and grabbed Craig a soda. As he waited for his cup to brew he looked idly around the kitchen, but was brought back to attention by a soft vibration from his phone. Having been on a massive break from his phone after the South Korea incident, the only people to message him now were the four, and Craig. 

He pulled his phone out to see it was just a stupid alert from an app the blonde thought he had deleted; as he swiped he noted the notification read: “Get out of the box, and into the bed!” 

With a small spasm and involuntary twitch of his eye, Tweek grabbed both drinks and made his way back upstairs. He set the soda on the nightstand nearest Craig and climbed onto the bed again, near the footboard. Pulling his phone back out, Tweek opened his browser. There where a few stupid new stories and then the one that had prompted the notification alert. The thumbnail had a picture of a big Buddha Box crossed out by a red X. 

Of course, it was at that moment that Craig lifted the box part-way from his head. Startled, Tweek beamed over at him, but his smile faltered as Craig just took a quick drink of his soda and returned to the solitude of his box without so much as glancing in Tweek's direction.

With a deflated huff Tweek clicked the link on his phone. After a few moments of reading he started to twitch more, his breathing becoming just a little heavier. The link he had clicked was for an article in Cosmo, and some of the adds on the sidebar where a bit more resque than those of the sites he typically used to frequent.

After reading through the first five paragraphs, full of the writer's pointless bitching, he finally got to the point of the poorly written article. 

“Ack!” Tweek locked his phone and tossed it to the side. He couldn't… he wouldn't just spring something like that on Craig. They had never done anything serious! Nothing more than hand holding and pet names. With a determined sigh he drained his coffee and set the mug off to the side of the bed. 

Picking up his phone again he spared a glance at Craig, who hadn't moved since his initial drink of soda. Well, aside from the steady tapping of his thumbs on his phone screen, of course… but that didn't mean much. The boy was still reclined against the headboard, supported by stacked pillows. His box-covered head tilted forward, legs stretched out in front of him, phone held close to his chest as he tapped and scrolled. 

The blonde opened his phone again. A deepening blush spread slowly across his cheeks as he read on, his involuntary spasms and twitching becoming more frequent as his anxiety rose. 

The article was rather graphic, and Tweek found himself nervously glancing at Craig after nearly every paragraph. By the time he reached the comment section at the end of the article, he could hear the pounding of his own heart in his ears. He found the majority of of commenters to be in varying degrees of agreement, stating the information outlined in the article had worked for them. 

He couldn't… he should at least warn Craig first… but everything in the article stated it should be a surprise… especially if-

“Hey hon, could you maybe make us something to eat?” Craig's voice was still muffled but it startled Tweek nonetheless. It irritated him that his so-called “boyfriend” wouldn't even look at him when asking for something. 

Without a word he moved off the bed and went to the door. As he turned the door handle he looked back at Craig, tears clouding his vision. He couldn't say anything… not like Craig would hear him anyway. 

He knew he should have vacated the room already, but a movement from Craig caught his attention. He was frozen to the spot, captivated as he watched Craig’s hand leave his phone and move to the front of his pants. Tweek opened the door then shut it again, rather loudly, curious to see if Craig would think he had gone. 

The noirette took the bait. The hand resting on the top of his pants moved quickly, with small movements he rubbed. Tweek twitched rather violently as he watched the older boy rub, then move to the button of his pants. 

‘Shit. What is he doing?’ the blonde questioned himself, ‘Does he do this every time I leave?’ He tried to tear his eyes away from the other boy, but he couldn't move. He watched as the boy on the bed undid his pants and pulled out his penis. 

With a small sound Tweek pressed himself against the door, his breathing rather heavy as the other boy moved his hand, grasping and pulling at his own member. 

Was this the blonde's chance? If his own hormones where telling him anything then YES YES IT IS. He moved across the room, trying to stay as quiet as he could. His body spasmed again as he knelt on the floor, as close to Craig as possible. With a deep breath, and the sound track of “You Can Do Anything I Believe In You” playing in his head, the blonde waited for the right moment. When Craig lifted his hand from his dick to click something on his phone, Tweek drove in.

He quickly engulfed the reclining boy's erection in his mouth and gave it a soft suck. Craig's reaction was instantaneous. 

“What the hell?!” Craig yelped loudly as he pushed the box off his head, dropped his phone, and attempted to shove Tweek's head away. “Oh dude…” he exclaimed, quieter, realizing what was going on. 

As Tweek gave him another tentative suck, Craig's hands took on a different intent, fingers subconsciously tangling in the blonde hair. “Tweek, what are you….?” his voice died in his throat as he felt the blonde's tongue caress his tip. His hands didn’t push the younger boy away or pull him closer. He tried his best to keep his body absolutely still and not buck his hips or try to thrust any deeper into the wet warmth currently engulfing him.

With a small pop Tweek pulled back and looked up at him, his green eyes big and a little misty, “I know I didn't get your consent… but I… I really miss you Craig…” he lowered his head again and put his mouth around the other boy's dick again.

Craig knew he should make the blonde stop, but fuck this felt a whole hell of alot better than quickly jacking it like he had planned to do. “Tweek, sweety, you don't have to…” his breath hitched in a sharp gasp as the blonde gave him another long lick. “Jesus though, your mouth feels amazing.” 

Tweek looked up at him, maintaining suction the whole way to the tip as he pulled off to respond. “If this will get you to pay attention to me, I am willing to do a lot more…” Tweek's words where soft, and he could feel Craig's member twitch against his lips as his breath ghosted over the wet tip. 

“Stop then, I don't want you to do anything you're not ready for… not to just get my attention.” Craig sat forward, gently pushing Tweek back and moving one of his hands to adjust his throbbing dick. That was one piece of him that didn't care what Tweek wanted, it only wanted to get off.

Tweek shook his head and gave another smile, “I want to. If this means you will pay me more attention, then I am willing to do this as often as you want.” He leaned forward again, intending to put words into action, but this time Craig's hands stopped him.

“No, you don't have to do this, just go cook us something and we can play video games or something.” As much as he wanted to let Tweek continue, he knew he couldn't. “I was just being selfish.”

“I know I talk alot, and put a lot of problems on you… you have helped me so much, I want to do something in return… as long as the box goes away, I am willing.” Tweek’s voice broke slightly as he settled back on his knees, on the floor, looking away from the boy on the bed. 

“Tweek… look at me babe,” when the blonde refused to, Craig sat up and turned on the bed, forgetting about his neglected dick. “I don't want anything if you are only doing it to get my attention.” He put his feet on the floor and leaned forward to cup the younger boy's cheeks, gently lifting his face to look up at him.

“But… the box...” Tweek's voice was small and his eyes refused to meet Craig's gaze. 

“Was a stupid way for me to get stuck in my own world.” Craig's voice, while effectively cutting Tweek's words short, was soft and gentle. With a slight chuckle to his voice he said, “In case you haven't noticed, I'm an asshole, babe.”

Tweek let out a loud and bright laugh as he finally looked up at Craig, his eyes where hopeful as he gave the noirette a big smile.  
“So y-you don't w-want me gone?” 

With a small smirk Craig slid off the bed and straddled Tweek's lap, resting his knees on the floor and hugging the blonde tightly. “No, I don't, Tweek, this room feels empty when you’re not in it.” After another tight squeeze the noirette pulled back and smiled down at Tweek, who looked back up at him with that goofy smile he often wore. 

The kind of relieved smile that conveys intense gratitude.

“When I am with you, I want to give you my undivided attention. Sometimes that gets overwhelming for me. The buddha box gave me an escape… that's all I needed... some me time... but, with you.” The taller boy hugged the one on the floor once more, then pulled back again with a smile. 

“If the room f-feels empty-y when I'm g-gone, th-then how did you not kn-kn-know I was in here?” Tweek asked as Craig leaned back against the side of the bed. 

“You are a very good Ninja,” the older boy blushed deeply, sheepishly biting his bottom lip. The blonde gave a loud bark of laughter as he wrapped his arms around the taller boy's midsection. 

“Could I continue?” Tweek asked, looking up at Craig.

The question was simple, but to Craig, his world stopped. His heart seemed to seize, and every ounce of blood that had been slowly making his balls ache rushed quickly back to his member. His eyes were locked with Tweek's bright green ones. “Wha-?”

With a look that Craig could call predatory, Tweek gave him another smile as he tugged downward on the side of Craig's pants. 

“Might I be able to finish?” Tweek asked, and Craig's heart began to hammer again as his body involuntarily bucked forward. 

“F-fin?” 

Somewhere deep inside Tweek was “regular” Tweek, screaming at himself to stop. Stop before he messes up! Stop before he makes a fool out of himself!... But then, there was this Tweek. The Tweek that feels loved. The Tweek that finally understands… and this Tweek wanted to give Craig the same feelings those commenters on that embarrassing Cosmo article had written about. 

“Craig, may I touch your penis-s” the blonde was nearly able to get through the sentence before he twitched, his assertiveness beginning to falter as he looked up at the nearly unreadable Craig. 

“S-sh” Craig started but his throat felt dry, and his mouth slightly sticky. He licked his lips, nodding eagerly as he reached over for his soda and gulped down a few hasty drinks. 

After another violent spasm, Tweek pulled on the other side of Craig's pants. He could feel a hardness pressed against his chest. He gave the noirette another smile, and gently ran his hands up the back of Craig's thighs. 

“Af-f-firmative consent?” he wanted to be completely certain. 

“Y-yeah babe, please touch it.” Craig muttered, looking down at him, his thighs goosed as Tweek continued running his fingers up and down them softly. He lifted his hips to press himself gently into the other boy's chest, trying to achieve any amount of friction to relieve the building pressure. 

Tweek didn’t speak as he adjusted his position and lowered his head to gently kiss the tip of Craig's eager member. But that was it, he only touched it once before looking back up. 

“Tweeeeeek” Craig was a little shocked at the slight whine in his voice. His body quivered slightly and his cock twitched, tapping Tweek’s throat. “Please hon, continue what you were doing... before… on the bed. Please?” Craig wasn't sure where it had come from, this feeling of surrender, but once he had accepted that this was what he wanted... accepted that he would enjoy it… he was determined to not get in his own way. 

Another smirk played across Tweek's lips. Craig wasn't sure if Tweek twitched or winked before lowering his head and taking Craig's dick into his mouth again, giving it the same slow sucks as before, his tongue licking languidly along the underside.

With a loud sound close to an ‘ack’ Craig's hands moved into Tweeks hair. He could feel the small bald spots here and there, yet could also feel the longer bits of hair tickling his wrists.

Hands ran up along the back of Craig's thighs again, softly touching up and down, never going near his ass, but just underneath. Having never done this, and only having a few basic facts to guide his actions, Tweek continued to softly suck, gaining just a bit more pressure when Craig pushed forward just slightly. 

“Oh God Tweek. This…. Makes me so happy.” Craig gasped as he looked down at the blonde hair. He pulled softly at Tweeks hair, trying to get him to look up. The results were surprising to say the least.

At the tug on his hair Tweek had pulled back just slightly and rolled his eyes up, staring through long lashes, his mouth still around Craig's dick, tongue sliding over the tip. Craig gasped at how incredible Tweek looked like that, and his body reacted, bucking his hips forward, pulling at Tweek's hair as he pushed himself back into the wet warmth as he started to cum. 

Shocked by his body's reaction, Craig scrambled back, trying not let anymore than the first shot get into his unsuspecting boyfriend's mouth. His hand moving to catch what else was coming, and to give a last few tugs to ride out his orgasm before inhaling a shaky breath. “Fuck Tweek!” he gasped out, looking at the blonde. 

Tweek had blushed a very deep shade of red, shock clearly written across his face as he looked at Craig. “Dude!” Tweek regained his voice. “In my mouth?” he laughed and shook his head slightly. 

“Babe, I am SO sorry.” Craig let out a shaky laugh as he arranged himself on the floor between the bed and his boyfriend. “I need to say though, holy fuck.” he pulled off his blue beanie and ran a hand through his messy black hair. 

With a small shrug Tweek smiled mischievously, leaning forward “It's fine, I just hope you don't mind,” and he pressed his lips to Craig's in a gentile kiss. 

FIN


End file.
